vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Feral Chaos
Summary Feral Chaos is a playable character and superboss in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. An alternate form of the game's main antagonist, Chaos, Feral Chaos is a monstrosity that is a bestial berserker in battle, and speaks only in roars, snarls and grunts. Though he is an alternate incarnation of Chaos, who is based on Chaos from the original Final Fantasy, Feral Chaos has no counterpart in the main series and his backstory and design are original. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Feral Chaos, "The Omega and The Alpha" Origin: Final Fantasy (Dissidia 012) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Discord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Chaos was capable of growing to titanic size, Feral Chaos should be capable of the same), Summoning (Can call upon the power of Shinryu Verus and call Garland to battle), Energy Blasts, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Limited). Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Capable of stalemating Shinryu, a being comparable to the likes of Bartz, furthermore, Feral Chaos' summon is Shinryu Verus, a significantly stronger form of Shinryu, implying that Feral Chaos had managed to win the battle between them) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace with Shinryu).' Higher' in EX Mode (Superior to base and faster than every character in the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Comparable, if not superior, to Shinryu Verus) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of constantly killing Cosmos' Warriors until she lacked the energy to summon any more, yet Feral Chaos experienced no fatigue) Range: Tens of meters in melee. Hundreds of meters with magic attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic, a rabid beast bent only on destruction. However, he retains some of his former capability as a close combatant, attempting more formal moves such as uppercutting the target and can modify the timing of his attacks to feint foes. Weaknesses: Due to absorbing an immense amount of discordant energy, Feral Chaos is an entirely mindless beast (Only communicating in growls, roars and grunts sans three lines), and will not hesitate in the slightest to attack even his allies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quo Vadis? (Where Are You Going?):' Chaos teleports to his foe before attempting to uppercut them. If the blow connects, he drives them upwards in a series of teleporting slashing attacks before knocking them back to the ground. *'Deus Iratus (Wrathful God):' Summons a circle of flame from below that unleashes a pillar of flame into the air. During this time Chaos will be more resilient to attacks, automatically deflecting minor projectiles. *'Via Dolorosa (Path of Despair):' Smashes the ground to send out a wave of fire before turning around and smashing the ground against to send out another wave. Both waves deal damage and stun the target. *'Ventus Ire (Winds of Anger):' Chaos flaps his wings to send out gusts of wind to blow back opponents. He can change the angle of this attack should his opponent dodge. *'Lux Magnus (Great Light):' Chaos hovers in the air before unleashing a beam of flame from his mouth. He can follow his targets and increase the duration of this attack if he so pleases. *'Flagro Maximus (Greatest Flare):' Sends a trail of explosions towards the opponent. He can charge up this attack for additional range. *'EX Mode: The Power of Discord Reveals the True Chaos:' Feral Chaos is able to enter an EX Mode for a short time, boosting his attack and defense slightly and increasing his movement speed by 20% along with increasing the height of his jumps. *'EX Burst: Regnum Dei (Kingdom of a God):' Chaos teleports himself and his opponent to a closed off realm of flame where he proceeds to pummel his opponent with even more savage versions of his normal blows, crushing conventional guards and defenses. After twenty seconds (or if he chooses to finish his opponent quickly) he will grab/impale the opponent's torso with his hand before skewering them with several swords. Finally he strikes the opponent one final time, causing the "screen" to turn off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3